Tom Riddle's wife had a diary too
by DemolishAllTheSpoons
Summary: Luna finds a tattered diary that belongs to a girl called Sarafina Derhan. She finds out that Sarafina is very close to a boy named Tom Riddle. Will what Luna reads become handy to help defeat Lord Voldemort?
1. Discovery in ROR

_A girl named Luna Lovegood loved to go in the ROR to find some things in there that were interesting or made lovely decorations. She found a wooden box, her attention fell upon it because of it's contrasting brown colour compared to all the black and grey metal in the room that surrounded it. She reached out and dusted the old thing. A name was carved into the wood very elegantly. Sarafina Derhan. She opened it finding that it had no lock. Luna was dis hearted to find a red messy tattered book in it. Despite her disappointment she pulled it out. She turned the first page and saw the same elegant script Sarafina Derhan. It occurred to Luna that this was the diary of a mysterious Sarafina Derhan._

_She flicked through it not really reading and he was confused that some pages had been ripped out messily and some pages had other pieced of parchment over them. The first page read. 5st August 1946. Then a few pages later it just jumped to 31st August 1951. Luna was too fascinated by this weird diary that, that was the only thing she brought out of the ROR that day. She walked up to the Ravenclaw common room tightly squeezed in with other house members in a tight line. Luna sighed, things had changed dramatically since Snape became headmaster. Luna just hoped Harry was okay._

_When she reached the common room she collapsed on her bed and started to read._

_5th August 1946_

"Tom, Sarafina you have a visitor!"

Sarafina looked up from her book and she met Tom's curious gaze. She set her book down and rushed with Tom to his room. Quickly they shoved the stolen goods under Tom's bed and some in his wardrobe. Sarafina sat on Tom's bed while he sat on his chair, looking out of his window. Sarafina and Tom were set to turn 11 soon. That wasn't the only thing they had in common. They had these special powers that made them equally evil. They have also grown up together. Sarafina and Tom had a bond that both of them never understood. Tom knew when a kid would pick on Sarafina and vise versa. It wasn't until a few years ago did they really know what they were capably of doing.

Mrs Cole crept into Tom's room, a man behind her. "You have a visitor."

The old man sat on the foot of Tom's bed and nodded to Sarafina in a hello. Sarafina kept her eyes on her hands.

"Both of you can do things. Things the other children can't." He spoke.

Tom turned to him. "I can move things without touching them. I can make bad things happen to people that are mean to me."

The old man sat and listened to Tom like it was a normal conversation. For Sarafina, it was a strange day. After thinking the old man turned to Sarafina, before he could speak she spoke.

"Your the doctor aren't you? Everyone here thinks we are mental." Sarafina said in nonchalant voice

The old man shook his head no. "No, Sarafina. I'm like you. Different.

Tom looked at him again. "Prove it." He spat.

Tom's wardrobe next to the bed set ablaze and Sarafina let out a squeak of excitement. Tom looked upon the fire, a greedy glint in his eye.

The man turned to Tom. "I think there is something in your wardrobe trying to get out Tom."

Sarafina heard a rattling noise from within the wardrobe. Tom stood up slowly and opened the wardrobe, not fearing the fire. He bent down to the only thing that wasn't burning. The box of stolen things. He pulled it out. Sarafina jumped as the wardrobe went back to it's normal state, with no evidence of it been set on fire. Tom laid out all the things on the bed and the old man spoke up.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts." Dumbledore gave both of the children a stern look.

Dumbledore explained things further about this Hogwarts place and Sarafina's mind was already captured in Dumbledore's palm. Tom however didn't like this man but he liked the sound of everything he told them, Dumbledore left the orphanage after telling them that he would be back soon to get their school belongings. Sarafina and Tom shared a knowing look. They won't be at this orphanage everyday of their life. They were going to the place they would finally be home.

_7th August 1946_

It was a few days later that Dumbledore came and took them to Diagon alley. Sarafina gazed at everything in awe. Tom's eyes were filled with greed, he deserved this, after everything he had been through in the orphanage he knew he deserved this. He looked to his only friend, his partner in crime, Sarafina and realised she deserved it as much a he did. Dumbledore was in front of them and the two small children were being shoved around everywhere in the heavy crowd. Sarafina held onto Toms wrist scared of being parted. Tom felt more hatred towards the old man. Dumbledore turned around as if hearing Tom's thoughts and motioned for one of them to go and get a wand from a place called Olivanders. While he would take one of them to get a pet if they wanted one. Sarafina wanted a cat, she knew an owl would be so much efficient, but a cat would be better company than an owl. Tom entered Olivanders alone. He heard muttering down the back of the shop.

"Hello!" He called.

An old man appeared in front of him and gazed at the boy.

"I want a wand." Tom demanded.

Mr Olivander smirked at the boy's demanding voice. The man then disappeared to find a wand that would suit the boys attitude and personality. Mr Olivander found it straight away. Phoenix feather. Tom took the wand locking eyes with the man. Then as if every bad thought was lifted within him the wand felt connected to him. Something strong and magical pushed into his body as he felt connected to this wand. Tom bought the wand and Sarafina waited outside with a cage in her hand. Tom bent down looking in and spotted a black cat with wild green eyes. Tom smirked up at his friend. Sarafina was next to get her wand. The opened the door, the bell tinkered above her and then a man appeared behind his desk.

"Hello." She timidly said.

The man nodded and went to one of the shelved and muttered a few personality traits, that would suit a wand. She saw his silhouette pull out a rectangular box and he walked back over to the girl. Sarafina felt giddy as he held the want out for her to take. Dragon heartstring. She took it and her hair flew up in a wave. A powerful energy flew up her arm making her smile. Mr Olivander smiled at the girls happy face.

_1st September 1946_

Tom and Sarafina walked around king's cross station unsure of what to do. Platform 9¾ just seemed like the most made up platform ever. Tom knew they had been tricked, tricked by an old man. Tom made a 'ugh' noice and threw his trolley at a wall in annoyance. Sarafina closed her eyes and waited for the sound of it hitting the wall to come but the trolley sank threw the wall. The wall swallowed the trolley up. Tom told Sarafina to open her eyes. She did and the trolley was no where to be seen. Tom walked over to the wall cautiously and he stretched out his arm. He touched the wall but his hand sank through. Smirking back at Sarafina's shocked face he stepped through.

"Tom!" She screeched.

Strangers looked at her knowing she was an alone child concerned. Then Tom's head appeared through the wall shocking her.

"Come on."

She just stared at the head that was attached to the wall and looked around to see if anyone was seeing what she was seeing. They passed by like it was a normal day. Tom stepped through the wall again and stood next to Sarafina. He grabbed the trolley, one of his hands nearly over lapping her own.

"Together." Her smiled.

Sarafina smiled back and together, they appeared on the platform.

The ride to the school was painfully slow. Tom and Sarafina never let anyone come into the little compartment they shared. Sarafina continued to gaze out of the window as Tom read a book on the basics of Hogwarts. He shut it and then spoke to Sarafina.

"I want to be in Slytherin."

She turned to him. "What?"

Tom smiled. " When we get to Hogwarts there are 4 houses that we are sorted into depending on what we are like. They are called. Hufflepuff-"

Sarafina huffed. "Just give me the book."

Tom glared at Sarafina for interrupting him but handed her the book any way. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor's were brave, kind hearted. Ravenclaws had to have intelligence and wisdom. Hufflepuffs were loyal and hardworking. Slytherin's qualities were hardworking, cunning and hungry for power. Sarafina looked to Tom and closed the book.

"What house do you want to be sorted in?" He asked retrieving his book.

Sarafina leaned against the window again and shrugged. "Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sound good."

Tom tensed. "You cannot be sorted into Gryffindor. Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies."

Sarafina dozed off but not before whispering. "We'll see."

Sarafina stood next to a girl and they smiled nervously at each other. Sarafina then stared back up to the talking hat. Dumbledore spotted Sarafina and smiled before calling out her name. Dumbledore hoped she would be put in a house that would make her show her true colours.

"Sarafina Derhran"

Sarafina's feet were glued to the ground as the talking stopped and all attention was put on her. Tom nudged her forward from behind and she walked up head down to the wooden stool. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head before stepping down and waiting.

"Hmmm. Great mind. Very great mind. Talented, yes. Not the bravest, but a very cunning and impatient person. Difficult. You could do very well in Slytherin, you could indeed.-"

Whispers went around the room. She was very hard to place. Everyone in the great hall had never witnessed the sorting hat look this troubled.

"-but you are also a kind person... RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers filled the air and she passed a glaring Tom to the table that the cheers were coming from. She sat down next to an older looking boy. Tom was still glaring at the sorting hat as it carried on sorting. Eventually Toms name was called and Sarafina listened attentively. The hat was silent for a long time and finally it called out.

"SLYTHERIN."

The table next to her interrupted in cheers. She turned around and met eyes with Tom who looked extremely happy with himself.


	2. Death and Mothers

__**Hey! Reviews would be nice! I need ideas as well as feed back! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Luna yawned tiredly. It was nearing curfew but Luna's eyes stayed on the book, desperately wandering who this Tom Riddle fellow was. How could he hate Dumbledore? Dumbledore was a kind man. She turned the next page only to find that pages had been ripped out and the next date was<em>

_**31st August 1946**_

"Hello Tom." Sarafina spoke.

The 15 year old boy sat of the girls desk looking down at the Dark Arts book she was reading. In the 5 years they had been at Hogwarts the ones that bullied them as children now lived in fear. Sarafina hadn't changed at all, she hardly came downstairs for food, she buried her nose deep in Hogwarts books filling her head with knowledge that she knew she would never be taught at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle had changed a lot, his head was full of Dark magic, at 15 he was powerful than any other student in Hogwarts. He wanted Sarafina to worship him but she never did. In a way this increased Tom's thoughts about her. She was a Ravenclaw only known for their brains and he was the dark mysterious Slytherin, surly Sarafina should be scared, but she was nonchalant.

Even his charms never worked on her, she was stubborn and clueless. Sarafina ignored the fact that Tom was sitting on her desk, his knee brushing against her pale arm. Still she sat still on the old wooden chair trying her best to ignore him.

"What do you want?" She asked turning a page.

When Tom never answered Sarafina raised her eye-brows and looked up at him. Indeed, he was no longer the skinny boy everyone picked on, he was a powerful young wizard, who is growing to be undenyingly handsome. All the girls at the school worshipped him like a god, she knew she didn't need to, they had been partners since they were born, why should that change?

"You haven't eaten." Tom said.

Sarafina shrugged and turned back to her book. "I'll get something later."

Tom looked at her frail state. She was a very attractive girl but while at the orphanage she rarely ate. It was because she never thought of this place as home so she never ate the food.

"You need to stop this." Tom soothed.

Sarafina stood up and closed her book, letting out the annoyance of his presence overcome her. She leaned forward towards Tom. She put her hand on his cheek and tapped it a few times.

"You need to stop worrying."

Tom was surprised at her action. Sure they had touched before but their faces were so close they could kiss. In an instant Sarafina had her back to Tom, sensing his discomfort. Tom noticed her full draws and stood up.

"You better start packing we leave tomorrow."

Tom never saw it but Sarafina nodded and closed the door behind him. Sarafina turned around and leaned against the door running a hand through her hair. She silently cursed the stupid hormones. She just couldn't help but look at Tom's lips. They were untouched and untouchable.

Luna smiled giddily. No matter how different she was to other girls she was still captured by a love story.

Then regaining her posture she walked over to her draws and started to pack the necessary things she needed for Hogwarts. Uniform, spare clothes, Quidditch uniform, books and her diary. She paused while putting her diary in. She looked at the pages from the previous years, they were really uneventful and she rarely had any time to fill in of her days events so shrugging she ripped the pages out and threw them to the floor. She then heard a knock on the door and in walked Mrs Cole.

"Sarafina. There is a new child. She is 11 I wonder if you still have any of your old clothes. Of course you won't need them now, your all grown up."

Sarafina said nothing as she knelt down under her bed and pulled out numerous boxes of old clothing. They all had an age on them just as she was getting frustrated she found one that said _11_. She handed the box to a very exasperated Mrs Cole. All around Sarafina lay boxes and boxes of clothes.

"I suggest you throw them all away." Mrs Cole said and strutted out of the room.

Sarafina's petite frame managed to wiggle under the bed to retrieve the boxes of clothing she had when she was a baby. Why did she still have these? Tom heard the banging and the sound of moving furniture underneath her floor, and into his room. Tom let curiosity carry him up the flight of stairs to her room. He raised his eye brows as he only saw Sarafina's legs stick out from under the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Sarafina jumped and whacked her head on the wooden bed. She yelped and Tom smirked. She emerged again and was rubbing her head vigorously. Unknown to Sarafina, the old and worn black dress had sneaked up her thigh, revealing the beautiful legs she kept hidden. Tom's eyes fell upon the exposed body parts. As his eyes wandered up her body he also noticed the neck line of the dress had crept down exposing the tip of her bra. Tom turned away immediately, gulping.

"What's with the boxes?" He asked.

Sarafina sighed. "They are all clothes from when I was little. I need to throw them away."

"Do you want assistance?" Tom asked.

Sarafina shrugged and turned to the box that had _under 1 _scrawled in pencil on it. She tried to lift it, thinking it would be light, but it wasn't. Sarafina looked at Tom curiously, the box clearly had something other than clothes. Tom rolled his eyes thinking that Sarafina wasn't strong enough. He lifted it but again it seemed to have something else other than clothes in it. Sarafina reached for the box and opened up the lids. There right on top of clothes was a wooden box. On the lid it had _Eleanor Carter _carved into it. Sarafina felt Tom plonk himself next to her on the floor and he stared at the box eyebrows knotting together in confusion.

"Who is she?" Tom asked.

Sarafina shook her head and opened the box. Inside lay a piece of parchment and a vile. Tom's hand reached for the small vile. Inside it was a glistening silver lining.

"It's a memory." Tom muttered.

Sarafina picked up the parchment and noticed it was an envelope, inside was a thick letter. On the envelope it read.

_**Sarafina, my daughter.**_

_**To be opened when 18, after you graduate Hogwarts.**_

_**I Love you, I always have, always will.**_

Tom eyes looked at the letter. "It's my Mother." Sarafina whispered.

"Are you going to open it?" Tom asked

Sarafina was faced with a big decision. She had never met her Mother and now at 15, she was able to. Sarafina shook her head.

"What about the memory?" Tom asked.

Sarafina took the vile from him and concentrated on the shining line. She shook her head.

"It says nothing about the memory. I'll look at when we get to Hogwarts."

_Luna felt for Sarafina, she also missed her Mother dearly, the only difference is, Luna had known her Mother, Sarafina had no clue about her family what-so-ever. She stopped pitying and read another diary entry._

_**3rd September 1956**_

Sarafina knocked on the Headmasters door. She heard a 'come in' and she cautiously walked in. Headmaster Dippet was in the middle of writing a letter to the minister and he looked up to see a Ravenclaw standing by his door.

"What can I do you for Miss...?" He waited for her to tell her name. "Sarafina Derhan." She pitched in.

He smiled and motioned for her to carry on. She pulled out the vile from her robes and held it up so he could see.

"I want to view a memory of mine. Education purposes."

Dippet nodded and in the corner of the room a basin slowly came out. Dippet turned back to his letter and Sarafina stood there unsure with what to do with herself, she was having second thoughts, should she do this? What would her Mother think? Then Sarafina composed herself, the envelope said nothing about the vile containing the memory so her Mother couldn't hate her. She slowly walked over to the floating basin and pulled the small cork from the vile. Taking a deep breath she poured the memory in. When it touched the water it turned from silver to a threatening black. She pulled her hair back and lowered her head into the cold water. Closing her eyes has she felt the water touch her nose.

Then suddenly it was like someone had lifted her body upside down and made her fall into the water. It felt weird, she felt cold but she wasn't wet and she could breathe but she was falling and she screamed. Shooting pain flew up her bum and up her spine as she landed on a hard wooden surface. She took in her surroundings. She was in a bar.

" I'm thinking about taking the love potion off Tom." A voice filled her ears.

There was 2 women in front of her eyes. Both had swelling stomachs, both were heavily pregnant. Sarafina was surrounded by other loud drunks shouting and cheering at each other but it was as if the memory was only letting her hear what these 2 women had to say.

"You think it would work?"

Sarafina stared at the woman. She had never met her Mother, never heard her speak but she knew from her voice that this was indeed her Mother, Eleanor Carter. Sarafina had her Mothers metallic blonde hair and Sarafina hoped that her eyes were brown like her own as well. Sarafina's attention was then focused on the other woman. She wasn't deadly beautiful like Sarafina's Mother was. She had sharp features and her hair was a bland brown.

"I think so. It's been a while." She spoke.

They both picked up their bags and then they walked out of the bar. Sarafina hot on their heals. Why did her Mother want her to see this? Is it important? Or was it just so Sarafina knew who her Mother was? Something to remember her Mother by. It was chilly autumn weather and Sarafina then recognised where they were. The Village by the orphanage. If they carried on going forward, they would be in front of Sarafina's and Tom's prison, their hell hole.

"Why didn't you tell Lestrange?"

Sarafina's Mother looked at her friend. "I did but I'm a muggle, he can't be with me."

Sarafina stopped in her tracks. Her Mother was a muggle, Sarafina was a half blood. It haunted her. Lestrange was a pureblooded wizard family. Sarafina was the daughter of a Lestrange.

"Tom's a muggle. He's with me." Her friend spoke, smiling

Who was this Tom? Sarafina kept thinking of her own friend Tom, the boy she had known all her life.

Eleanor laughed. "Your daft, Merope, he is under love potion!"

Even that Sarafina knew her name it still didn't help identify who she was. Merope were laughing and joking but then Sarafina's Mother stopped dead in her tracks, the smile vanishing from her face. Sarafina looked at the water gushing from between her Mother's legs, dampening her skirt.

Merope carried walked on, not noticed that Eleanor wasn't following her until she turned around.

"Eleanor?" She asked, looking at her friend curiously.

Her eyes travelled down to her friends legs, the wetness flowing down them. Eleanor whimpered and clutched her swelling stomach in pain, sinking to the floor. Merope hobbled over frantically. Sarafina watched everything in daze, this was it, she wasn't going to watch her Mother die. She should've guessed this was coming, it was night, they were near the orphanage and her Mother looked like she was going to give birth at any minute. Merope helplessly tried to lift Eleanor up to get her to walk, but being pregnant as well, it was difficult.

"HELP!" She caused helplessly in the streets.

There was nobody. Sarafina leaned on a wall hand over her mouth. Her Mother was going to die, she was watching her Mother die. Merope yelled again, louder. Sarafina spotted a silhouette running towards them and then as the street lamp shone on her face Sarafina recognised her instantly. Mrs Cole. Merope frantically thanked Mrs Cole as they both tried to carry Eleanor away. Then entered the gates of Wools Orphanage. Sarafina followed anxiously. Mrs Cole dragged her Mother down to the birth room, Tom and Sarafina had watched from windows women come into the gates of this orphanage ready to drop a baby. Never had they been in the birth room, to them it was were the orphanage was bound to be the most bloody and haunted.

Sarafina waited to be sucked from the memory as her Mother died. Sarafina cried as her Mother lay there, eyes closed. Merope held a baby girl in her arms and she looked down at her friend. Waiting for her last words.

"S-Sarafina." Her Mother gasped out. "Look after her."

_Luna felt tears coming. Again she felt the pain, seeing your Mother die in front of her. In present day it was night time, past curfew, but Luna was too engrossed in the diary to go to sleep. Taking a soothing deep breath she read on._

Sarafina sobbed. She was the reason for her Mother's death, always will be. Merope was forced out of the room by Mrs Cole. Sarafina turned her eyes away from her dead Mother and ran out the room, following Merope, desperate to find out who she was. She held me in her arms as she walked down the dark streets crying but trying to smile as she looked down to a baby girl called Sarafina. Why hadn't the memory finished? Then Sarafina realised, there was a reason it said nothing of the memory on the envelope. This wasn't Eleanor's memory, it was Merope's. Why did Sarafina have a memory of a woman she didn't know?

They ended up at a mansion. The butler of the house opened the doors quickly, he was an old man and he followed Merope quickly.

"Miss Riddle where have you been? Sir has been worried!"

Realisation his Sarafina hard and fast. Merope Riddle. Tom's Mother. Merope never answered just continued up the staircase sobbing quietly. I followed. Merope walked into another double doored room. As soon as she entered she was enveloped in a hug, the man quickly pulled back hearing his wives sobs and the bundle in her arms.

"What's this?"

The man had his back to her so she couldn't see him. " Eleanor, h-has gone." Merope sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." The man brushed away Merope's tears. "Is this the child?" He asked.

Eleanor nodded and fresh tears started to fall. The man kissed the woman on the forehead.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up dear." He took the baby from his wife's arms.

When Merope was ushered out of the room by a few of gushing maids, the Man turned around. Sarafina stumbled on the sofa as she took in his looks. He has the curly brown hair, the handsome features. Her was Tom Riddle's Father, it was clear that he was a muggle. It confused Sarafina even more. How did Tom end up in Slytherin if he wasn't a half blood?

The memory faded and she felt like her was falling deeper. Again Sarafina screamed and landed on her bum on a chair. She looked around and saw that she was in some highly sophisticated dining room sitting on a chair by a long table. Tom Riddle's Father sat at one end feeding a baby. At first Sarafina thought it was herself till she looked down the other end of the table and spotted Merope. She was thin, no more baby bump. She was feeding another baby. Sarafina didn't know which was which. Tom Riddle's father was gazing down at the baby in happiness, then something in his eyes changed, they became crystal clear and he looked down at the baby in confusion.

"Who's this?" He asked confused.

Merope's head snapped up nervously. It all clicked, Merope had said to her Mother that she was going to stop using the potion.

"Tom...It's your son." She said.

His head snapped up to her. Again confusion spread across his features. "Who are you?"

Merope bit her lip. "I'm your wife, Tom, it's me, Merope."

He closed his eyes as if remembering the past year. "You're a witch." He whispered

Merope nodded and smiled at the fact he remembered. Her smile faded when e stormed over to his wife and the baby Sarafina and threw the baby Tom in her other arm.

"Get out!" He spat.

Merope looked up horror written all over her face. The love potion was the only reason he showed affection to her. He didn't love her, not deep down. It never worked.

Merope walked down the snowy streets, sobbing loudly. She had no one. The little clothes she wore were no match for the freezing weather. Sarafina followed and wanted to cry along with her. Then baby Sarafina started to cry loudly and it shocked a grown up Sarafina when baby tom reached over and put his hand on her wrist and then they looked at each other. Sarafina smiled, they were friends from the beginning, the smile faded when she noticed where Merope was walking to. Wool's Orphanage. Merope was sneezing and coughing because of the penetrating coldness. She was weakening, Sarafina knew as well, that this was Merope's ending as well. Mrs Cole trotted over holding a little candle. She let the sick woman in and I followed.

Merope was going to die she lay in a room coughing and sneezing, Tom and Sarafina were in Mrs Cole's clutches. Mrs Cole came back.

"The baby's are sleeping. They'll be well looked after." Mrs Cole said.

Sarafina scoffed at the lie. The memory started to fade as Merope was dying.

Merope said her last words. "Make sure they'll always to together."

_Luna felt horrible. How was she supposed to sleep now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know I kind of re-vamped the whole birth of Tom thing. But I hope it worked well!<strong>


	3. Ruby and Holidays

Her feet touched solid ground and tears were cascading down her face. With shaky fingers she fished out the black string of the memory and put it into the vile.

"Miss Derhan?"

Sarafina wailed as she ran out of Dippet's office. She couldn't hold in her tears, the news overwhelmed her. Too much, she had seen too much. She watched her own Mother die because of her and then Tom's Mother. Sarafina and Tom were half bloods. As she was sobbing she caught the attention of other students. They knew she was friends with the 'mysterious evil Tom Riddle' so they all presumed he had hurt her in some way. How wrong they all were. Her eyes blurry with tears she let her feet take her to the common rooms on instinct. Sarafina's blonde hair clung to her cheeks at the wetness. She collaborated with someone she stumbled a few times and stepped round them, but whoever it was held on to her arm and stopped her running anymore.

"What is the matter?" A familiar voice filled her ears.

Tom's hands where on Sarafina's shoulders keeping her at arm's length. Stopping her from moving. Sarafina couldn't speak, how could she tell Tom, how could she? She held up the vile to Tom's face he looked at it in confusion until he finally registered, where she was gaining at.

He took the vile. "What was it?" He asked.

Sarafina shook her head and wriggled out of Tom's grasp. "I'll see you in potions tomorrow."

Tom stood there dumbfounded as he watched Sarafina walk off, head bobbed. Tom fiddled with the vile in his fingers; he was going to view it. Sarafina knew he would've wanted to even if she didn't act the way she did but she knew he would view it soon.

_At Hogwarts it was the holidays and Luna was walking across the field with her father, the diary tucked in her overalls pocket, it wasn't visible. She felt the need to hide it from her Father, she knew it to be wrong but she loved keeping a secret from him for a change. Luna's Father stopped talking as a dark line of fog flew across the sky. They knew what it was instantly. Death Eaters. Luna ran as quick as her feet could take her, the laugh of Bellatrix filling the air. Luna was then swept off the floor and into the air. She looked down at the ground getting further away, and then she was taken to the Malfoy Manor. In the dungeons, alone with an old man and a Gringotts Goblin there wasn't much entertainment. With a brain wave she remembered the diary and pulled it out of her clothes, pulling it out she began reading again, to sooth herself._

**4th September 1946**

Sarafina woke up to the sound of rushing around and frantic talking. She raised her head from the damp tear clad pillow, her hair stuck to her cheek like straw. Then she remembered that classes start today. Ravenclaws have to be punctual, it's just who they are. Even though classes were in an hour people in this house stressed over every small detail. The girl who slept on the bed next to her was adjusting her naturally wild curly hair with her wand, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sarafina and her red eyes.

"Hey! I thought I heard you crying last night! Anything you want help with?" Ruby asked.

Ruby was one of Sarafina's roommates, she was probably the only out cast, like herself. But the difference was, Sarafina was an outcast because of her quietness but Ruby was bubbly and loud, which put a lot of the snobby smart-arse Ravenclaws off.

Sarafina shook her head and walked to the showers. The memory of yesterday afternoon was carved into her mind, she would never forget it, and she would no doubt have nightmares about it. The only comforting thing about the memory knew the Tom and Sarafina had been there for each other from the start. The shower calmed her and she got dressed in the crisp new uniform. Unlike some girls in her year, their womanly body parts started to arrive a few years ago, Sarafina was still plain Jane. She tried her uniform on a few weeks to see if anything had changed. To her amusement, the buttons of her blouse wouldn't close and he skirt wouldn't go over her hips.

She strolled out and Ruby sat on her own bed putting her liquid eyeliner on.

She felt Sarafina's presence. "Hey. Want some?"

Sarafina, like every morning, refused her makeup offer and started to sort out her own wet hair. Drying it with magic. Ruby put her makeup away and stared at Sarafina with wide eyes.

"Sara! You got boobs!" She smiled happily.

Sarafina looked up and met eyes with the girl smiling and laughing.

"About time eh?" Sarafina said.

Ruby nodded. "Hurry up class starts in 10 minutes."

Sarafina slipped her socks and shoes on. "It's not like you to be punctual." She inquired.

"My Father threatened me if I don't start acting like a true Ravenclaw..." She pulled a face of disgust.

**7 November 1946**

It was the holidays and everyone was free to go home. Apart from Sarafina and Tom who had no real home to go to. The castle was practically deserted during these times. Of course they weren't alone but given the size of the castle and the freedom they all had, they hardly crossed paths. Who would cross paths with Tom Riddle in an empty castle?

Sarafina was at the library, reading as per usual. It was a normal day. The clock ticking in the corner, the librarian sending curious and suspicious glances her way, it was ordinary.

"Thought you would be in here."

Sarafina didn't even turn around to guess the speaker. "Where else would I be?" She said.

Tom slipped on the bench beside her and took a glance at the book she was reading. They were shoulder to shoulder and Sarafina loved the smell of him, he always smelled like the potions he practiced with and it gave him a intoxicating smell which she loved dearly.

"One day, you may shock me."

A smile pulled at Sarafina's lips. She marked the page and closed the book. Everything was nearly as normal as it was before they both looked at the memory. Nothing was said on Tom's side about how he felt about his muggle Father or even Sarafina's muggle Mother. She expected him to be outraged, seeing as though he is a Slytherin and Slytherin's aren't exactly the most warming with muggles, or muggle borns.

Sarafina turned to look at Tom and she was inches from his face, his breathing fanning her face. Sarafina swore she saw Tom's face getting closer, or was it her imagination? Wishful thinking? She retreated a little when she realised he was leaning forward. Sarafina turned her head quickly, his lips brushing against her cheek, she doesn't know why she did it, but she did. Her cheeks were burning; her face was a whole boiling red tomato. Tom was smirking, despite her rejection, he was. She wouldn't be red if she hadn't liked the thought.

Sarafina's quivering fingers picked up the hard cover book, transporting it back to it home on the dusty bookshelf. Just to avoid Tom seeing her red cheeks again. The book was on dark, dark magic, so it belonged in the restricted section, the far end of the library. It gave her a chance for her heated cheeks to cool down. She slid the lock over and strolled into the section. She quickly went in between the shelves and shoved the book in the empty space. Sarafina whirled around and yelped when an unexpected person was watching her opposite.

"Never do that again." She sighed.

Tom was casually leaning on the bookshelf a meter away from her. Sarafina's arms were on either side of her, her palms pressed hard on the wooden shelf, out of slight nerves. Tom looked at her, his dangerous blue eyes burning through her, and then he started to advance slowly towards her, a seductive walk. Sarafina's feet glued solidly to the floor, she was trapped. _What is he going to do to me? _Tom had been acting strange towards her, he was always strange, but this was different. Bringing her out of her thoughts Tom was pressing her harder into the bench. Her hands still on the wooden bench, he knuckles turning white, all tense. He leaned down his hands slowly going down her arms, creating goose bumps.

Her eyes closed and he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. "Relax."

His hand ran up her arm one last time before resting on the back of her neck, his fingers running through the white blonde hair. Sarafina's eyes shot open when his tender lips pressed against the side of her neck. The littlest kiss was enough to make her body shiver with pleasure. His face came back into view and then he surged forward, not wasting any time in pressing those lips on hers. She was well gone. Her hips jumping forward and her arms wrapping around his neck bringing them closer together so their bodies became one. Her legs wrapped tightly around his middle as he lifted her up onto the bench.

His arms wrapped possessively around her waist as they kissed. Sarafina didn't care while messing up Tom's naturally neat hair, running her fingers through it, though he didn't' exactly seem to care either.

"While it is the holidays you still have to follow the rules while under this roof!"

Sarafina's arms retreated as she forced her palms against Tom's chest, breaking the kiss. They both looked to see the librarian standing there, arms folded, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.


End file.
